Black Sunset
by Phinet
Summary: When a hate so strong becomes love, it is so passionate that nothing will stand in the way of it. Although it doesn't stop everyone trying. Warnings inside. Please read A/N.
1. Saving Him

_Warnings: Snarry, Slash, Rape, Harsh Laguage, Abuse/Violence and Vague Religeous slanderings all may be included (or may not as I have not completed yet) It is rated accordingly and you have been warned._

_Disclaimer: __It is safe to say I own nothing you recognise and will not be making any money out of this story._

**Hi all,**

**Firstly I invite you to read my Bio if you are in any way, shape or form easily offended as it says a lot about me, I make no apologies to anyone who goes on blindly into this story as I have warned in every outlet that it may happen. Now for those who want to continue...  
**

**For some reason all of my chapters for this story so far are very short - very unlike me I promise. Also I keep changing POV between Sev and Harry but if you guys think it will be better in just one POV then do tell. I like suggestions (doesn't mean I'll definately listen but I will consider) so if anyone has anything that really bugs them about my writing (like my consant use of parenthesis - it bugs me too) or if anyone wants a certain POV up or a scene they want up. I'm kinda sticking to the plot of book six (at least for now) but who knows where this will go.  
**

**I know that irregular updates are a pain but it's either that or no updates 'cause school and horses do get in the way a little ;) And please read all of my A/N's 'cause I do love making them :)**

**Also I have no Beta 'cause I don't really understand what they do but my friend told me to tell you that, so now I have :)  
**

**Much love and hug for readers and even more for reviewers. I hope you enjoy the ride through this story as much as I do.  
**

_**Love from Yours Truely,**_

_**Phinet**_

**Saving Him**

We have always hated each other. For five years he despised me, and I him. For five years he excelled in nothing if not making my life hell. For five years I tormented him, filled his mind with suspicion and doubt. For five years we looked at each other with nothing less than revulsion. For five years he was nothing more than an insufferable brat to me, and I a greasy git to him. For five years he invaded my life, brought to mind humiliation I had long since forgotten, revived nightmares I thought I would never have to endure again.

And for five years I have saved him.

And now I am to stand and watch as he crumbles, for I can do nothing to save him from this. I cannot merely take the hit this time, I cannot stand in the face of his troubles today, I cannot even find out the information that could save his life. For a part of him died with Cedric Diggory but a larger part died with his godfather - and that part seemed to hold his hope, his reason to keep fighting – and I cannot find those reasons in his eyes anymore. I cannot find his passion nor give him strength. His eyes are haunted, his slim figure is hunched and he has never been less like a child – I cannot save him from manhood. And he had never been more broken or alone – and yet no one else seemed to notice.

And this time I cannot save him.

Yet, when it seems beyond my help, I always get a chance to save the boy – or man as it would seem.


	2. Obsession

**Obsession?**

Time has always been a strange concept, the way it automatically dictates our lives without exception and the way no one ever bothers to question this fact, the way it continues in the predictable pattern – stopping for nothing or no-one. But these days even time seemed to play tricks on me, passing in large blocks and then freeze framing select minutes. It was these minutes that would replay in my mind, as if etched on the inside of my skull and quickly the subjects of these "home movies" and their lives became the source of my existence; I thought of them during the day, when I should be studying and with my friends, and at night when I should be dreaming. I can't escape them.

And the worst part? I hate each one with an immeasurable passion.

Voldemort at the ministry, Malfoy gloating on the train, Snape goading him on the way to the castle, Snape teaching DADA, Snape talking about Dark Arts like his pet, Snape trying to hex him, Malfoy's laugh at him, Snape giving him detention, the memories of Voldemort's youth, the way Malfoy's eyes would absent mindedly find Dumbledore when they ate and the way Snape's seemed to do the same on me. These were the images that haunted me, chasing my thoughts – yet I didn't seem to tire from the constant analysis.

But time continued to play tricks with me, taking advantage of my preoccupied mind, so that one minute it felt like I was leaving Dumbledore's office and the next I was entering Snape's. The silence was tense (as always in this office) and seemed to press down on me as I sorted the flobberworms, and at times I definitely felt the heavy weight of the other wizard's eyes on my face – but I never gave him the satisfaction of a reaction.

His heavy sigh broke the silence before his voice carried the sweet words of release for me, "You may go." But for some reason I felt reluctant to leave this safe-haven of quiet, and that wondrous voice played softly in my mind. I barely registered my feet moving to support my weight – but this was not unusual these days; I seemed to have stopped registering a lot, or maybe I merely didn't care anymore.

That was when I felt his hand on my arm and heard him growl, "Potter." When I looked into his eyes, for the first time, I felt like I could see him there – like he had let the shutters down for the briefest of moments; I could see glimmers of passion and a glint of something else I didn't understand but when his mouth touched mine I stopped caring. Or maybe I started caring again…

The kiss was rough, one hand was in my hair and the other was supporting me at the bottom of my back, and the power of him pushed me back untill I felt the stone wall on my back, his movement against me was doing strange things to my body and stone on my back was already breaking the skin as he roughly pushed me. Our tongues met in a fierce battle of passion and lust and when his mouth moved to my neck I had to fist my hand in his robes or risk falling. I couldn't think or even breath but my body felt hyper sensitive to the other mans every movement so I knew the exact moment everything changed – yet it didn't cushion the blow when he tore himself away from away from me. And in one moment he had been mine, or I his, and in the next he gone, I don't think it was time playing tricks on me this time. It hurt – I knew I should be angry, and I was, but I was angry because he left, not because he had kissed me.

I tried to gather my thoughts and quickly left, I didn't want to be caught by any Slytherine – student or teacher. But in my rush I couldn't help but notice that I hadn't felt this alive in months – not since Sirius. My breath caught slightly and then I felt the familiar fog fall over my brain, not as thick as usual but it still protected me from the pain.

At least my constant replay of memories had ceased, now it was just replaced with a constant stream of questions. What did this mean? Am I gay? Do I like Snape? What do these feelings mean? What do I do now? But most importantly, Why? Why did he kiss me? The man who has loathed me my entire life, why would he want to kiss me all of a sudden? Why?

**A/N**

**I had to redo this like a million times and it's still not great, the title sucks - even I realise that - but I can't do much with this chapter for some reason. It's not graphical but the idea is that everything was happening quickly, to be perfectly honest I might end up redoing this chapter but I want to move on so I shall. I have Severus' POV for chapter 3 so you will see more the why then. Right so I hope to post chapter 3 tomorrow but no promises. Thanks to the two people who have favourited this so far – I love you both**

**My Harry isn't quite the same as book Harry, as you can maybe tell, it's hard to make book Harry gay so I will try to play with what I have – if you dislike what I am doing with him then do tell.**

**Much love and hugs to reviewers, readers and favouriters.**

**Kisses *****mwah***

**Phinet**


End file.
